Digimon Hackers
by Omegalus
Summary: Digimon and Humans have co-existed for decades, but what will happen when something threaten's to destroy the balance and bring only chaos to both worlds? Join our heroes on their adventure to protect the worlds from Malicious Digimon and Humans by Hacking their Partner's Digi-Core's to grant greater power. *Rating may Change, Cosmetic updates made to some Chapters*
1. Prologue

****Author's Note - Hello, before we begin I just wanted to give a some background info regarding this story.**

 **This idea has been floating around my head on & off in multiple incarnation ever since I Completed the 3rd Season of Digimon, "Digimon Tamers". ****I loved how Tamers was a bit darker and more Mature compared to Adventure and Adventure 02, mostly because I was a teenager at the time.**

 **Anyway, I really liked the idea of Modifying Digimon to help them during battle and over the years came up with the idea of Hacking a Digimon's Core in order to access data stored within it for extra Abilities and Skills.**

 **Please be aware, that this is my attempt at creating an Original Story set within the Digimon franchise. It is not set in any one Story from the Franchise, even though it has been inspired and influenced by several entries in the franchise. Mainly the Anime Season's "Tamers", "Savers/Data Squad" & "Xros Wars/Fusion." As well as the Games belonging to the "Digimon World" series & "Cyber Sleuth."**

 **I may not have watched/played the entirety of these entries in the franchise, but elements of them have none the less helped me to create this story, along with discussing these ideas with some friends and requesting their opinions.**

 **I will attempt to work on this FanFic every Sunday, but no promises on when each chapter will be uploaded.**

 **This prologue is being uploaded to prove I am committed to writing again, as i have went back & forth multiple times for both FanFics & attempts at Original works since I was a 5th year at my Local Secondary School. I'm hoping to set a Target of no more than 2 months between each chapter upload, but Various factors such as Life, & Writer's Block, may prevent that.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

There exists many worlds in the infinite expanse of the multiverse. Almost all of which never have residents cross between their respective worlds… but there exists two worlds that continually overlap with each other in multiple versions of reality. The "Physical" world, where Humans are the Dominate Species and the Digital World. A world that exists on a separate layer of the Human's world, and is composed entirely of data. Birthed by Human Knowledge, this world holds a species unlike any other.

Digital Monsters… or "Digimon" for short. These creatures take on many shapes and forms and are able to transform into stronger beings under various circumstances, but these are not mindless beasts. They are sentient like Humans, and as they are composed of Data, or Information, their intelligence matches and exceeds that of humanity.

Digimon and humans have proven themselves time & again to be able to work together, and become friends despite all their differences. This Tale, shall be one such example…

A tale of how humans and Digimon, band together to confront and overcome Threats & Obstacles that threaten their worlds. Regardless of whose world the problem originated from.

I welcome you to a reality where Humans and Digimon have co-existed for decades, and humans who have Digimon partners have discovered a powerful and useful skill, one that was extremely rare for a Digimon to be able to do on their own.

Hacking, or Modifying a Digimon's Core, to grant access to powers and abilities the Digimon had obtained whilst absorbing the data of other Digimon. Given freely or upon a Digimon's death, or by absorbing data from extremely rare objects and materials found in the Digital World.

The World of the Digimon Hackers.


	2. Chapter 1: Just a Normal Day

**Chapter 1 - Just a Normal Day**

A man with dark shaggy hair is walking through a bustling lobby for a public transport station, with Digimon and Humans everywhere. His Partner, a Digimon that resembles a cross between a Kola & Imp, is clinging to his left shoulder. The Digimon's red claws are prevented from injuring his Human's shoulder by the man's black Bomber Jacket .

The duo pass by a small group of green frog-like Digimon with golden trumpets attached to their necks, that were singing off-key. The man tosses a couple coins into the bowl the busking Digimon have set up to collect their donations, before he reaches his hand up to his Digimon Partner and scratches his head.

"2 Weeks off work Phascomon. It's going to feel strange being in the Human World for that long again."

The Kola Digimon chuckles. "Come on Alastor, we deserve some time off. Besides we've got a party waiting for us to kick off our break from Work." Phascomon then whisper's into his ear. "Maybe you'll finally get the courage to ask her out on a date."

Alastor looks at his partner in annoyance, even as his cheeks develop a small blush. "She's my friend and I care about her. Same as the rest of our friends."

The impish Digimon gave a smirk "First. Of all your female friends, she's the only one you get flustered about when dating gets mentioned. Secondly" He gestures to the briefcase that Alastor is carrying. " She is the only friend you have went out of your way to help get them both a Digimon Licence & Digivice."

Alastor let out a defeated sigh, and slipped a hand under his Glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Everyone else in our group already has a Digimon Partner, plus I'm bringing back gifts for everyone."

"I know that, but all of us are just waiting for you two to just get on with it and actually take the next step. Hell, Isaac wanted to arrange a betting pool."

"Of course he does… Look, I know you're all frustrated with me not talking to her about how I feel, but I don't want to ruin our friendship," upon seeing Phascomon's annoyed look he groaned. "Fine! If I think it's the right moment during this break, I'll talk to her. Can we please drop it now?"

"Sure, alright… can we hurry up and get through Custom's though? The quicker we get back, the sooner we can go to the Party," Alastor nods in response, and quickens his pace.

* * *

A young, fair skinned woman with blue hair styled into a pixie cut is sitting on the left side of a 3-person couch, whilst a bee-like Digimon hovers above her head as they watch a battle between two Digimon on a large HD TV.

Meanwhile her flatmate, another young woman, is busy decorating their home with banners. A white, Dog-like Digimon is on it's hind legs, helping to holding the chair the woman is using to reach the flats ceiling.

"Nicole, can you please stop watching that Tournament and help me please? Fanbeemon would be better at putting these decorations up." She steps down from the chair and goes to collect another banner. "Or at the very least could you start getting the food ready? I don't want all the food to still need cooking before everyone arrives."

"I'll start it in a minute Karen. There's gonna be a commercial break after this Semi-finals match. A Stingmon already made it to Finals, I just want to see if he'll be going up against a Tyranomon or a Airdramon."

Karen rolled her eyes and quickly put up the last couple banners. She then grabbed some cans of soda from the fridge, placing three on the kitchen counter before giving a fourth can to her Partner " Here Labramon, thanks for you're help."

Labramon wagged his tail excitedly. "No Problem," he took the can and carefully opened it with his fore paws. Karen undid the ponytail she had keep her blonde hair in during the decorating and let it fall freely.

She opened one of the cans and took a deep gulp from it, before opening a second can and placing a straw in it.

As the Tyranomon was declared the 2nd victor of the Semi-finals, Nicole felt Karen join her on the couch and saw her give a can with a straw to Fanbeemon. Who happily took it in his claws and began drinking.

"You didn't bring me one?"

"It's sitting out in the kitchen for when you start making the food." Karen then smirked. "Oh look, Commercial break. Now you can start cooking and have your can whilst I relax."

"Alright I get the message." She reluctantly got up from her place. "Give me a shout if the commercial break ends before I've got everything sorted."

Both her Partner & friend replied at the same time "Of Course." "Sure."

Nicole began taking all the party foods out of the freezer, placing them on baking trays and placing them all into oven.

"Alright, foods on. Should be ready in 40 minutes." She made her way back to the couch. "By the way, Since Theo is bring the Birthday Girl… Where's Isaac? Is he getting the Cake or something?"

"No Theo's bringing the cake too. Isaac's giving Alastor a lift from the Station."

* * *

Alastor stepped off of a glowing platform with Projector like devices circling it. Phascomon jump off his shoulder and glided over to computer that had another Projector device attached to it. The Digimon input a reference number and password when prompted and the Projector began to draw and generate a briefcase & rucksack.

Alastor collected both items, and quickly checked inside them to ensure the Contents hadn't been damaged at all during the conversion from Digital to Physical.

"Everything seems in order." He declared to his Partner, who after logging out jump back onto Alastor's shoulder.

The pair made their way out of the Transport Station and proceeded out into the streets of the Human World. Where they were meet by the general hustle and bustle of a thriving community.

"HEY! ALASTOR! OVER HERE!"

Alastor turned in the direction of the shouter and spotted a familiar Human & Digimon pair. The Digimon looked similar to a large red lion, with a fiery blonde mane, and black armour covering part of it's body. The human was a male with bright yellow hair, and wearing a rusty red jacket & blue jeans.

Alastor approached them, "You here to give me a lift Isaac?"

"Hell Yeah." Isaac then rubbed the snout of his Digimon partner. "Firamon will get us to the party in no time"

"I was hopping to get a Taxi, but thanks Isaac."

Alastor & Isaac jumped onto the back of the flaming lion and held on tight. The Digimon then took off down the street, bounding on his four legs and leaping over obstacles that stood in the way.


	3. Chapter 2: Gathered Together

**Author's Notes:**

 **Digimon will have genders in this story**. **Across the franchise their is conflicting information regarding if digimon can be considered as having genders. Some state they have no Gender, despite the obviously masculine or feminine Voices and Physiques some digimon have, whilst others imply the do** **. In this story I have decided that Digimon will have genders. Some will be locked into a certain gender due to having masculine or feminine Physiques. For example Angemon's Digivolution tree will always be male, whilst Angewoman's Digivolution tree will be female. Any other digimon, plus some of the lower forms of the Digimon with gender specific designs, can be male or female.**

 **N.B. Digimon Attacks and Skills will be shown in Bold throughout the story. Regardless of if they are natural to the Digimon, or are is a Hacked/Modded ability created through a Digivice.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Gathered Together**

"Welcome back to the Digimon Rumble Arena for the Final match of the Champion Level Tournament," the Presenter announced loudly & enthusiastically. "We have seen some incredibly close matches the last three days, not to mention some surprise victories, isn't that right everybody?!"

The Crowd cheers and drowns the Stadium in noise, the Presenter waves a hand and everyone slowly winds down. The excitement and anticipation like electricity in the air. "Now let's get re-introduced to our Finalists".

He gestures towards a Humanoid Insect Digimon roughly the size of an average adult male human. It vaguely resembles a wasp despite it's body being primarily green, with black legs and black arms from the elbow down. "His speed makes him little more than a green blur, a master of the blade and the only Digimon who reached the Quarter Finals without having a human partner. Let's hear it for Stingmon!"

Loud cheers explode from the stands, including most home viewers who had an insect Digimon for their partner. The Presenter once again hushed the Audience, before gesturing to a large, Red T-rex like Digimon that had black stripes and a row of green dorsal plates running down it's back.

"His opposition is a powerful Dinosaur Digimon, who's strength equals the Greymon species. Who has proven the raw power they possess can defeat any opposition thrown at them. Give it up for Tyrannomon and her Partner, Fiona."

The crowd once more unleashes an excited burst of loud cheers, and at the presenters signal, the two Digimon approached the desert inspired battleground and began sizing each other up. As the background noise form the audience died down, the Finalists participated in some smack talk before the match began.

"You're going to need more than speed to defeat me Insect," Tyrannomon's deep, feminine voice rumbled as she bared her fangs, and lashed her tail. "No Digimon has been able to exhaust my Stamina yet, and you'll crumble before my might"

Stingmon extended one of his stinger blades from it's wrist sheath, and casual examined it for cracks and chips. "I've forced a Greymon into a stalemate across several spars whilst training. I doubt your defences are better than theirs." He stated calmly in his vaguely buzzing voice.

Tyrannomon growled, flexing her claws and signalled she was ready for the match. The red saurian Digimon was clearly itching to prove herself as the superior Digimon. The Stingmon checked the Stinger in his other arm for damage before giving his signal that he was prepared.

"Our Combatant's are ready folks," the Presenter stated to more cheers. "So let's get started. Three, two , one…. Rumble!"

Both Digimon reacted instantly. Tyrannomon began charging forward with a shout of **Wild Buster** , whilst Stingmon dove to the side and began firing energy darts from his sheathed wrist stingers with a cry of **Multi-Moonshooter.** The white glowing darts fired by Stingmon slammed into Tyrannomon's head and with a loud roar she stopped her charge and quickly twisted around, keeping Stingmon in her sight, and as he landed from his dive inhaled and unleashed a burst of flame with a cry of **Fire Breath**.

Stingmon quickly stood from his landing, unsheathing both of his wrist stingers. Rushing forward to meet the blast of fire he swung his left arm, slicing Tyrannomon's attack diagonally in half at the cost of half of the blade breaking down into loose data. Purple energy shrouded his right stinger and with a cry of **Spiking Strike** , he blurred forward in a burst of extreme speed. Flying though the gap created by cleaving the oncoming fireball and plunged his stinger into Tyrannomon's chest. She screamed in pain and swiped one of her clawed hands down and the insect Digimon, crying **Slash Claw** as she did so.

Stingmon took the dinosaurs attack and was thrown away from her and let out several pained grunts as he bounced along the Arena floor. Tyrannomon roared and began running toward her downed opponent. As she drew closer and saw Stingmon getting back to his feet she leapt into a dropkick and shouted **Dino Kick**. Stingmon reacted quickly and with a calmly spoken **Assassin's Dance** dodged the dropkick, and covered Tyrannomon in numerous cuts from his remaining wrist blade as he rapidly flew around her with twists and weaves, creating the impression of a lethal dance.

Stingmon collapsed into a kneeling position following the attack, whereas Tyrannomon lay prone on the ground unmoving from her failed dropkick. She groaned several times as she tried to move but found she lacked the strength. "Dammit!" she growled. Then with a heavy sigh " I surrender."

The Crowd exploded into loud cheers as Stingmon was announced the winner, and was awarded a disk that once taken into the Digital Wold where it's data could be absorbed and give him a power boost that could potentially unlock new skills from another Digimon, or help him achieve the Ultimate Level faster.

* * *

Nicole cheered at Stingmon's Victory. She turned to Karen to boast about how not only did a Insect Digimon win the tournament, but also how the furthest a Beast-like Digimon managed was the quarter finals. The look on the blonde's face froze the blue haired girl before the taunt even left her lips. A jerk of her thumb showed that both Labramon and Fanbeemon had taken over Nicole's duty of preparing and monitoring the party food as in her haste and excitement to watch the tournament she had set the oven too high and burnt some of the food.

"…oops?" she said in embarrassment.

Karen raise an eyebrow in scepticism, "oops? Is that all?

"… I'm sorry," and upon seeing no change in her flat-mates look, "I'll also do the laundry and dishes for the next month"

Karen smirked, "much better and thank you." She looked at the time, and noticed it was 4:30pm. "Come on, we should get changed before the other's arrive. They'll start showing up anytime from 5pm."

* * *

As Firamon bounded through the city to Karen & Nicole's Flat, Alastor and Isaac chatted casual.

"You still happy teaching people Survival Techniques for the Digital World? If not, I can see about getting you the application form to become a field agent." Alastor enquired.

"Sorry man, not ready to become a government suit like you." Isaac chuckled. A concerned look crossed his face as her briefly looked back at his friend. "How are things on that side anyway? I heard a rumour that one of the Master Servers got attacked"

Phascomon mumbled under his breath whilst Alastor grit his teeth and said ,"Guess they didn't manage to keep that quiet after all." He took a calming breath before going into detail.

"Yeah there was an attack on one of the Servers. The Greymon that was partnered to a fellow Agent, Hiro, went Rampant and just started attacking and destroying anything it could. During it's Rampancy, Greymon dark digivolved into Skullgreymon and began targeting the Server. Hiro was locked out of his Digivice when the Rampancy started. He couldn't get Greymon to stop or anything."

"Shit… How bad was the damage?" Isaac asked, and then with some uncertainty, "what happened to Hiro's Greymon?"

"The damage caused a earthquake that destroyed a couple towns and cities." Phascomon began, "thankfully the Tundra Server wasn't damaged enough to cause any part of the Tundra Continent to collapse into the Sea… as for Greymon… it was deleted."

Isaac was shocked. "Seriously? Who deleted them? Was it one of the Royal Knights, or did the Sovereigns send some of their Deva? "

Alastor took over the story at this point. "It was actually one of the Olympus XII. A Dianamon destroyed him…at least she was kind enough to apologise to Hiro once she learned it was a Partnered Digimon suffering Rampancy.. She even gave a reason why she didn't try and detain the Skullgreymon first."

Isaac let out a heavy breath. "Damn… Why did she do it? Also I thought the Olympus XII as a group really only bothered with policing each other"

"They also do everything they can to prevent the Three Gods Of Destruction from coming back, and keep an eye on Plutomon. Which doesn't make much sense, since despite being a candidate for joining them they won't let him… but the whole Gods Of Destruction thing is why she did it. Apparently one of the Gods of Destruction is a Mega Level Digimon that is part of the Ogremon line. It wields a Sword crafted from the bones of a Skullgreymon that can somehow phase through most materials in order to strike a Digimon's Core directly… they didn't want to run the risk of a Titamon being born from a Digimon claiming the Skullgreymon's data."

"Bloody Hell… Sorry, I probably shouldn't of asked"

"It's fine Isaac. Alastor and I are just looking forward to the Party and enjoying our time off work." Phascomon chirped.

"We'll be there in about 15 minutes guys," Firamon growled. "I could go faster, but you'd all get thrown off."

"You're doing great buddy." Isaac praised. "This Party is going to be awesome. "

* * *

A young woman with shoulder length auburn hair is sitting in the passenger seat of car, watching the world slip with jade coloured eyes. Next to her in the Driver's seat is a man whose dusty brown hair is slicked back. His keen blue eyes firmly fixed on the road. In the backseat a small turtle like Digimon wearing a blue camouflaged, army helmet is sitting with a boxed cake sitting in his lap and a gift bag in the seat next to him.

"Marie?" Came the turtle's gentle voice, "You okay? You seem kinda lost in your thoughts."

"I'm fine Kamemon… just debating on something."

"Is it something you'd like our opinion on?" The Driver asked.

"No, I need to decide myself. But I do appreciate the thought Theo." She replied.

"Thinking about a Digimon Partner? Or something else?"

"A bit of both if I'm honest… I'm not sure if I should look for a particular Digimon to be my partner, or if I should go tone of the Partner Fares and wait for Digimon I feel a connection with. Like you and Theo did." Marie told Kamemon. " As for the other thing… I'm not sure what to expect for this party… I feel like there's a Storm coming."

"But it's scheduled to be Warm with Light Showers at most"

"She means metaphorically Kamemon." Theo told his Partner. "Marie is referring to when you think something really bad is going to happen."

"What kind of Trouble?" The turtle queried.

"I'm not sure… I just hope I'm wrong." Marie answered.

The trio completed the rest of the drive in silence, and arrived at their friends Flat at 5:15pm. Upon entering Marie was given Birthday Wishes from her 5 Friends and their Digimon Partners and Karen announced the Agenda for the night.

They'd all have their fill of the Party Food before Marie would be given her gifts, at which point everyone would likely be on their second or third drink. The rest of the evening would be them all jut enjoying each other's company and having fun.

Forty minutes later, the Party Food was demolished, sparing not even a crumb. They all found a place to sit in the living room and Marie prepared to open her gifts, but even when surrounded by her friends and enjoying her birthday. She couldn't help but continue to feel some worry for the near future. That somehow, come the following few days. Everything would change.


	4. Chapter 3: Celebration

**Chapter 3 - Celebrations**

Marie picked up a soft blue gift bag, the one that Theo and Kamemon brought with them. Inside their was a couple of her favourite bath bombs and box of chocolates. After thanking them, she picked up a small box wrapped in gold and red paper. The label confirmed her suspicions that this one was from Isaac and his Partner, who had signed it in his Rookie Form of Coronamon.

From the fiery duo, she received a pack of Data Disks. Once she had a Digimon Partner and her Licence was delivered, she would be able to use them to boost her Partner's base power level. Marie thanked them, and decided to open the purple gift bag next. This one being signed by Nicole and Fanbeemon. From the Bee like Digimon and the Bluenette, Marie received a new pair of jeans & a Sweater Dress.

After promising Marie that she would change into her new clothes later, she grabbed a silver gift bag that was signed by Karen and Labramon. Inside was a bottle of wine, and a silver pendant in the style of the Taoist symbol of yin-yang. She eagerly put on her necklace with a thank you and cracked open her wine before reaching for what would be Alastor's gift, only to find that there was nothing left sitting out in the open.

Alastor spoke as Marie looked towards him. "Sorry, I didn't get a chance to wrap it so it's hidden in my briefcase at the moment."

Alastor quickly went a retrieved his briefcase from the other room. From it, he took out a simple looking box and passed it to Marie. She opened it and within was a Digivice of her own. It was the same model used by her friends. The Digivice was a simple white in colour, but once she had a Partner the colour scheme would alter itself to match, and looked very similar to a digital wrist watch.

She had already seen what this type of Digivice could do thanks to her friends. It was capable of telling the time so that it could function similarly to it's appearance. It could also both scan and absorb data. The screen could produce Holographic Screens plus a Holographic Keyboard one command that could be interacted with, allowing the Digivice's Owner to manipulate the data shared between the Device and the registered Digimon Partner. Which would allow her to give her Partner new Skills through Hacking & Modding.

"This is lovely Alastor, but I would have waited until I found my Partner to get one… plus I don't have my license yet. It's not due to be delivered for another week."

"Actually," he replied and passed her an envelope from within his briefcase "I believe this is yours."

Marie took the envelope, and realised it was from the Registration office. She opened it and found her License inside.

"I talked to a friend who handles the License Registration, and after cashing in a favour, was able to get the license approved a bit quicker and permission to be the courier."

Marie got up and from the couch and began hugging Alastor and murmured a heartfelt "thank you."

"Your welcome," came his reply, as he returned the hug.

The two stood hugging each other for a few moments, enjoying the embrace, before realising everyone was looking at them. They quickly separated, each with a faint blush, and Marie excused herself to change into the Jeans and Sweater Dress.

The silence that followed Marie's temporary departure was broken by Theo. "Still trying to work up the Courage?"

"Please don't start." Alastor groaned. "Phascomon has already been on my case about it today."

He then quickly pulled from his briefcase a collection of Disks. "Anyway, before any of you want to start that conversation again. Here are the personalised Data Disks I promised to compile for you guys last time I was on break."

Everyone suddenly had an excited glimmer in their eyes, and Nicole was the first to speak. "Seriously!" she exclaimed in joy. "You managed to get all the data we wanted!?"

"Yep. Got all of you some basic data boosts, plus the specified Digimon Data you all wanted to enhance your partners with… even managed to throw in some extra data that you should be able to use to Mod a new Skill or Upgrade an existing one."

"DUDE!" Isaac shouted. "That is Awesome! I can't wait to Mod some new Fire attacks into Coronamon."

"Indeed." added Theo. "I'm looking forward to seeing how this new data could help Kamemon."

Alastor began passing the disks out to his friends, each colour coded to match their Digivices. A Crimson disk was given to Isaac, whilst a Mossy Green one was passed to Theo. Nicole was bouncing in excitement when she received her Golden disk, whilst Karen smirked mischievously as she accepted her Bronze one.

Isaac squinted at the disk given to him, in an attempt to read some of the Digital Code Language imprinted on the disk. The others were out their disks away to upload at a later date. Isaac only stopped his attempts to read the disk's coding when Marie came back downstairs, and the night continue with the celebrations.

As the humans continued to drink, chat and eventually singing to random songs that they played across various play lists, their Digimon Partners were all playing a game of Blackjack. They made bets using various sweets and no one could keep a hold of their winnings for long. The Dealer changes every round to minimise cheating… not that it seemed to change the results much. The Digimon who would be the next Dealer always seemed to win the round, and immediately lost their winnings within 3 rounds.

A bipedal red lion cub Digimon placed his cards down. "Looks like I win this hand," he stated as he revealed his hand held a King and a 9, giving him the highest hand apart from the dealer who had yet to reveal his cards.

"Hold on Coronamon, Dealer's move" Kamemon stated as he revealed his own cards. An Ace & a Jack. "Dealer wins… anyone else getting bored of Blackjack?" Which was immediately followed by a chorus of yes from everyone. They then all divided the sweets evenly amongst themselves.

The night continued on with the humans & Digimon each enjoying their time together until the early hours and everyone turned in for the night. The Digimon all slept huddled together amongst a makeshift nest of blankets. Theo slept on the couch, whilst Karen slept in her own room. Nobody noticed as Isaac was drunkley pulled by Nicole into her bedroom and never came back out. Where as Alastor & Marie both slept on the floor of the living room.


	5. Chapter 4: A Clash in Town

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone. Apologies that it has taken me so long to get the next chapter of this story written.**

 **The First Main story arc will be starting soon, but it might not be until chapter 6 or 7 before enough of the world and main characters feel developed enough to me to begin upsetting the Status Quo.**

 **Overall I have notes regarding three major Story Arcs, plus two filler arcs for this Story, that i'm intending to have various elements of all tying in together by the finale.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this Chapter, and that the wait was worth it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - A Clash in Town**

Marie awoke to the sounds of the Digimon & Alastor chuckling as something was playing on the TV and the smell of fresh baking in the air. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and glanced around the room. She spied Theo in the Kitchen, preparing some form of breakfast for everyone, whilst Alastor and the Digimon were sitting together on the couch watching an older Disney Movie. Staring a couple of white mice who were planning a rescue for a little girl who had been kidnapped.

She groggily climbed out of her makeshift bed on the floor and joined them on the couch where the Digimon had shifted to make a space on seeing her getting up. Shortly after sitting down Theo brought a tray of Hot Chocolates for the Digimon & 2 Cups of Tea for his fellow Humans.

"Breakfast will be ready in another 25 minutes," He said whilst passing the drinks out. "The Breads nearly finished, but it'll need some time to cool before I can slice it and serve it with options of Butter, Jam or Chocolate Spread." He directed the last part more to the Digimon as they all had a sweet tooth whilst in the Rookie Stage.

"It's been ages since I've had any of your Baking, I hope it's as good as I remember." Joked Alastor as he drank deeply from his Tea. "Would you like us to wake the others up now? Or give them another 15 minutes to come down themselves?"

"They can have some more time." he then smirked and with an shrug of feigned indifference, "besides I'm pretty sure Isaac & Nicole are awake and just chatting at the moment… At least if the mumbling I heard when going to the bathroom earlier is anything to go by."

* * *

Nicole and Isaac sat together on Nicole's bed, backs facing each other. Isaac was wearing only a pair of Boxers, which he had retrieved from the floor where they had lain the whole night, whilst Nicole was clad only in a t-shirt which she had hastily picked up from the floor upon waking up naked . She'd already thrown in on by the time she realised it was Isaac's.

"… so… was last night… you know?" Nicole began, feeling incredibly awkward and embarrassed.

"..a mistake?… I hope it wasn't…maybe it was a rushed decision, but I don't think it was a mistake." Isaac admitted, he then shuffled across the bed so he could sit next to Nicole. "I'd actually like to try going on a couple dates if you're interested… and maybe next time we do this we can actually remember it."

Nicole smiled and gave a light snort whilst holding in her laughter. "You're that confident that if we start dating we'll have a repeat of last night?"

"Well no… their wouldn't be as much alcohol next time. I'd like to actually be able to remember it." He replied, regaining some of the bravado he was known for within the group.

"Cool your jets Casanova, we haven't even agreed when or where we'll be going for our first date yet." Isaac's head snapped towards her. A smug smile across his face, and Nicole smirked, "and yes, that is me agreeing to give you a chance to woo me properly."

Isaac leaned forward and gave Nicole a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Thank you… also I guess I should step out whilst you change out of my t-shirt."

"If you wouldn't mind."

* * *

After both Isaac & Nicole were dressed, Nicole went to wake up her flatmate whilst Isaac went to join everyone in the Living Room. To his pleasant surprise the others made no comments regarding where he had spent his evening and didn't voice any assumptions they had. Instead he was greeted with nothing more than simple greetings and a cup of tea.

"Rescuer's huh? Haven't' watched those movies since I was about 6. Is this the first or second one?" Isaac queried upon seeing the old school Disney movie play.

"It's the first one," Marie replied. "The sequel is scheduled to play straight afterwards."

"Cool, always did prefer Down Under"

"Only because you got your Licence as a Survival Training Instructor when you were there". Alastor chimed in.

"Will you lot be quiet," hissed Coronamon. "Most of us haven't seen these movies," he stated whilst gesturing to himself and the other Digimon.

"Don't worry!" Theo called from the Kitchen. "Everyone will be too busy with Breakfast to talk soon."

"Thank Goddramon" came Karen's groggy voice as she & Nicole entered the Living Room. "I'm starving and the smell of fresh bread is making it 10 times worse."

"Well I made plenty for everyone, so help yourselves." Theo replied as he brought 3 loaves of fresh bread into the room. "Can someone start slicing the loaves, I still need to grab the Spreads."

"I can do it." Marie answered.

The group continued to watch The Rescuers whilst eating their breakfast, and decided to let their Digimon watch both movies before they all would head out into town for the day.

* * *

The town was busy as usual. Digimon and Humans going about their day to day lives. Getting the shopping done & working away. The group of 6 Humans & 5 Digimon had left Nicole & Karen's Flat at noon, and had been going though various stores for a couple of hours. Alastor had learned, much to his disappointment, that his favourite Cyber Café had been closed down whilst he was in the Digital World doing a 10 day shift.

Theo & Isaac were carrying a bag of non-perishable groceries each, whilst Marie &Nicole were each holding a small bag with some bottles of juice inside. These were being passed around to everyone in the group as required. Karen was busy checking her Mobile for ideas on what they could do for fun besides watching more movies in the house.

"Get lost you dumb Monkey!" Came a sudden shout from the groups left as a tall golden Ape like Digimon with some red tribal markings on it's fur and holding a bone club crashed to the ground next to them. The Digimon had been several beaten and the shadow of several Digimon fell over the group.

Looming over the fallen Ape is a gang of four Digimon who all belong to the same Species. The looked like a giant bald human head, with arms & legs sticking out from were the ears and neck would normally be. The wore large Black sunglasses, with both Wrestling Gloves & Boots.

"We've told you before," one of the four exclaimed. "This here is the Macho-Man gangs turf. No stinking beast Digimon who ain got a job, or a human allowed."

"Next time we catch you here Apemon, we'll delete you." Spoke another member of the self proclaimed Macho-Man gang.

"It's a free county, Nanimon. Just because you and your friends don't like me doesn't mean I'm going to do whatever you tell me." Replied Apemon, before crying out in pain after one of the Nanimon stomped on his chest.

"Quit what you're doing, and get lost." Isaac said aggressively as he moved towards the Digimon gang.

"Or what? You'll sick your pathetic rookies on us?" One of the Nanimon asked sarcastically.

"Our Partner's are stronger than they look." Nicole stated.

"Besides, a good strategy can easily outmatch raw power," Theo calmly added.

"Oh yeah? Try this then. **Power Punch!** " Shouted one of the Nanimon as it's fist began glowing with power, aiming directly at Isaac' face. He quickly threw himself backwards to avoid the attack, whilst pressing a button on his Digivice to bring up a holographic touch screen. This action was mirrored by Alastor, Karen, Nicole & Theo as their Digimon manoeuvred themselves to block the Nanimon from attempting to hurt their Partners.

" **Petit Promience!** " Cronoamon shouts as it's body is covered in flames, the little lion Digimon then leaps at the Nanimon who attempted to attack Isaac. Striking him with a flying flaming tackle.

Kamemon fires a stream of water from his mouth at one of the other Nanimon with a cry of " **Water Shot** "

The two Nanimon who hadn't been struck yet suddenly leap into the air and simultaneously shout " **Poop Dunk** " as in a puff of pink smoke, they each create a pink poop which they chuck towards the Digimon.

Fanbeemon quickly destroys the incoming pink, smelly projectiles by shooting several serrated stingers after crying " **Gear Sting,** " whilst Labramon leaps into the air and calls " **Retrieving** " before unleashing a powerful bark that creates a shockwave that knocks the airborne Nanimon to the ground.

The gang of Nanimon all quickly get back up to their feet and glare at the group. Phascomon glides into a position where the whole Macho-Man gang can see his eyes, and calmly states " **Evil Snore**." A wave of indigo energy ripples out from his eyes, and the Nanimon begin to slump over and wobble as if they're about to fall asleep. However Phascomon then glides past all 4 Nanimon, scratching them with his claws and leaving a faint green glow on each claw wound, whilst a similar effect coats the kola Digimon's own red claws. The Nanimon each suddenly seize up, having now been paralysed, as Phascomon with a smirks states " **Eucalyptus Claw**."

"Alright, looks like that they've been dealt with." Alastor states, dismissing the Holo-Screen being projected by his Digivice. " I'll contact the Police. Karen can you check on the Apemon please?"

Karen gives him a nod before heading toward the downed Apemon, and begins healing the golden furred Digimon with Labramon's Skill **Cure Liqueur**. As everyone begins dismissing their own Holo-Screens

Isaac chuckles as he gets up off the ground. The whole fight be over so quickly he hadn't recovered from his dodging of the Attack Skill the first Nanimon had directed at him. Dismissing his own Holo-Screen "Wow, I expected that to be an easy fight, but not to the point we didn't need to use any Hacking."

His chuckling stops at the growling coming from the four Nanimon. "My **Eucalyptus Claw** may be strong enough to restrain some Champion level Digimon." Phascomon began, "but it isn't able to retrain them as long as I can with other Rookie levels."

"Noted… Say Alastor? How long until the Police come and pick these guys up?"

"Just a couple minutes," he replied.

It was at this moment, that Karen & Labramon had finished healing up Apemon. "Thank you for helping me. Not a lot of Humans would have went out of their way to help a random Digimon."

"Don't worry about. We always try to help out a fellow Digimon, and our Partners agree with us." Labramon told the Apemon.

"We have a strong dislike for bullies, Human or Digimon." Karen added.

"From what we heard, these Nanimon have been causing you problems for a while now, Correct?" Theo asked.

The Apemon nods in reply. "Unfortunately. They've been harassing me and any other Digimon without a Partner they've been coming cross for the last 2 months."

"Any idea why?" Isaac questioned.

The Ape shrugged, " None I'm afraid. However I do know that there is another couple Nanimon in the gang , and I think one of them has a Human Partner."

It was at this point the Police arrived, pulling up in a prisoner van. Stepping out of the Driver's Side came a average looking man in a police uniform, followed by a small grey bear cub Digimon that was wearing a blue baeball cap backwards and had blue leather wraps around it's forepaws.

"You guys call in a pick-up for a violent Digimon gang?" the grey bear cub asked.

"Yep!" Shouted Coronamon, "These bozos are being prejudices to Digimon just because they don't have a human partner, plus they attempted to attack my human when he tried to verbally stop them from wailing on this Apemon here." Jerking a thumb over his shoulder in the aforementioned Digimon's direction.

The cop looked at the Nanimon who were slowly regaining some of their muscle movement. "Well I'll need to load these guys into the van before they can try escaping, but I'll need to take a statement from you all."

"That's okay officer," Alastor approached and showed him his badge, declaring him as a Digital Field Agent for the Government. "I'm the one that called it in. I'll be happy to come back to the station to fill out a report. I hope that'll be enough to allow my friends here from all having to make a Statement."

The police officer used his Digivice to scan Alastor's badge to verify it's authenticity. "I'll still need to take a Statement on top of having you completing a report, but I'll only need to take it from the person who was attacked, plus the Apemon. The rest of you can be on you're way."

"Why don't you guys make you're way back to the Flat? I'll stick around with Alastor until he's done so I can give him a lift back on Firamon" Isaac suggested

"Hey! Don't I get a say on if I'm being used as a Taxi service!?"

"Not when I'm the one paying you're food bills!"

Alastor waved his friends off as Isaac & Coronamon continued to picker good naturedly, promising to be back as soon as he could, whilst the cop & his partner locked the four Nanimon into the back of the prisoner van.

"Alright, that's the Suspects locked up. I'm Officer Conners, and this is my Partner Bearmon." He looks towards Isaac, "so, I know I'm taking a report from an Agent Alastor Black, and a Statement from an Apemon, but I'll need you're name before I start taking your statement."

"I'm Isaac Clarkson, Officer Connors."

"Alright then," Bearmon said "Let's get these Statements and Report completed so we can get those Nanimon to the Prison."


	6. Chapter 5: Storming the City pt1

**Chapter 5 - Storming the City pt1**

Theo, Marie, Karen & Nicole all returned to the Flat along with their Digimon and easily put away the shopping that they had collected in town. Kamemon, Labramon, & Fanbeemon all stayed out of their way by watching cartoons in the living room.

It was upon finishing up that Marie posed a question that had been on her mind. "Hey, would you guys mind explaining how Hacking & Modding works with your Digimon Partners? I know the basics, but I think I need some examples to fully understand it. Once I have a partner of my own, I want to make sure that I'm not making bad choices with the modifications that I'm adding to their Core."

Theo gave her a reassuring smile. "We can certainly try, although I believe we'll have to rely on Nicole's knowledge of the various fighting tournaments to help give some examples beyond our own experiences. When Hacking your Partner's DigiCore you can access the data they've absorbed to perform one of three actions. Enhancing one of their natural Skills, Adding a Skill that's compatible from another Digimon they have the data of, and finally Modifying the properties of their Skills ."

Karen nods in agreement "Most people don't get into the really impressive stuff until their Partner is at the champion level. Enhancements are the most common type of hacks across all Levels of Digimon, but not a lot of people give their Rookie Digimon extra Attack Skills. That and Modifying a skill is not only very difficult, but also potentially dangerous to your Digimon if any of the coding is wrong"

"Trying to use a Modified Skill with dodging coding will normally permanently destroy the absorbed data being used, as well as creating a backlash that hurts your partner. In some extreme cases injuring them to the point they revert back to a Digi-Egg or getting locked out of their higher Digivolutions". Nicole added.

"However when you start giving your partner extra Attack Skills & Abilities" Nicole continued in excitement, "that's when the real fun begins. If your smart you can get new Skills that will demolish a Digimon that would normally have an advantage against you."

Marie looked between her friends. "Well that explains why most people advise against Modifying a Skill, but do any of you have an example of a successful one."

"Not personally, but Isaac & Alastor told me about an example that some of the Government Agents are given by their Instructors during their initial training." Theo offered. Continuing after receiving curious looks from the three women. "Your Partner is an Agumon and inside their DigiCore, you find data belonging to a BlackGuilmon. With this Data, you can either Enhance the Agumon's **Claw Attack** , Add the **Virus Breath** from BlackGuilmon, or Modify some trait's of Agumon's **Pepper Breath** with component's of the BlackGuilmon's **Pyro Grenade**."

"You can Enhance the **Claw Attack** to deal more damage by combining the coding for it with BlackGuilmon's **Rock Crusher** Data. Also by only Enhancing **Claw Attack** with physical strikes with a Fire Element component there is a 1% chance that the Skill will also be able to deal additional Fire Damage after the Enhancement".

"Alternatively, as the Agumon's Data is shown to be compatible with the Skill, you could transfer the coding of BlackGuilmon's **Virus Breath** to become a permanent skill. This would let your Agumon exhale a toxic mist that covers 2-3ft allowing them some mid-range combat options, plus they'd have a Skill they could use against a Digimon with a natural resistance to the Fire Element without having to resort to physical attacks."

"Or finally you can Modify your Agumon's **Pepper Breath** by altering the attacks coding, by replacing fragments of it with the coding from BlackGuilmon's **Pyro Grenade**. Doing this will let you or Agumon switch between the normal fireball that they launch using the **Pepper Breath** skill, or using **Skill Mod - Pepper Breath** which would be able to bounce or ricochet off of a surface to potential hit a target that is hiding round a corner or behind cover."

After Theo finished giving what was apparently the standardized explanation of Digimon Hacking, Marie's worries faded away whilst Karen & Nicole both looked like they'd only just fully understood the full scope of Hacking their Digimon Partner's.

"Plus most Digimon can improve their fighting techniques from absorbing data without us needing to do any hacking of their Digi-Cores. Admittedly it only affects their ability to fight hand tot hand or with weapons without relying on their Attack Skills." Theo added. "Isn't that right Karen?"

"Yep, actually the 3rd Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament for Mega Level Digimon had it's final match rely purely on the Digimon's sword skills as it was two Samudarmon. They were able to cancel each others skills too easily, so it all came down to swordplay. The Samudramon that lost had improved his swordsmanship using data from a VictoryGreymon to give him more heavy & crushing blows, whereas the winner had enhanced their swordplay from a Peidmon's data. Which let them use faster sword skills & feints." Karen replied.

"In other words," Nicole began "Don't worry too much about it. Your Digimon partner will improve no matter what. It's not a case of what Modifications you want to give you Partner, but what kinds you believe would suit and help them."

A loud rumble sounded outside as everyone noticed how dark it had become due to the sudden storm clouds that had rolled in and covered the city.

"That doesn't seem natural" Marie stated.

"It's not." replied Kamemon who alongside the other Digimon had become tense, with Labramon growling in warning at the clouds.

Lightning matching the colours of the Rainbow began to arc along the clouds.

"It's one of two things." Fanbeemon continued. "Either a gigantic portal to the Digital World is going to open, or hundreds are going to rapidly open up across the city."

The humans all tensed at Fanbeemon's statement. "What can we do?" asked Marie.

"We can run, " Karen answered

"We can hide," added Theo

"Unfortunately though, we'll probably need to fight." Finished Nicole.

As Nicole finished, an alarm sounded across the city to signify that a Portal to the Digital World was being forcibly and illegally opened. Shortly after which multiple Portals began opening in the sky above the city and Digimon began falling from them.

The occasional bolt of Lighting descended from the clouds and at the impact site another Portal opened. This included a red bolt that struck the garden out in the back of Karen & Nicole's Flat. Shortly after the portal opened, a heavily injured small Digimon was hurled from the portal and smashed through the back door.

It was a teal coloured, dragon Digimon. At least that was what could be seen past the damage it had taken. Large patches of it's skin had converted to static, but there were also areas where the Digimon's Data was missing. Revealing the wire frame beneath.

Marie rushed to it's side whilst from the Portal stepped a Brown skinned Ogre like Digimon with silver hair holding a bone club & wearing a tiger skin loincloth. Labramon, Kamemon and Fanebeemon all rushed the Digimon but were knocked back as it cries **Evil Hurricane** ,and unleashed a vile purple energy from it's fist.

Kamemon recovered the fastest, and with a cry of **Shell Attack** performed a flying tackle to hit the attacker with his helmet. However it was intercepted when the it brought it's Bone Club down on top of Kamemon, knocking him straight into the ground as it chuckled. "Ha ha, my **Heavy Swing** will stop any of you puny Digimon." It then sweep it's gaze across the rest of the party.

"Names Fugamon, and I'm hear for 2 reasons. To finish off that Dragon who started a fight with me back in the Digital World… and to help destroy this city. Let me put the thing out of everyone's misery without any hassle, and I'll only injured your partner's rather than kill them."

"No way, we're not going tot let you destroy our homes and attack our Digimon!" Shouted Karen.

As Fanbeemon used **Gear Sting** to fire serrated stinger blades at Fugamon. Who merely batted away the Stinger with his Club before blasting Fanbeemonwith another **Evil Hurricane** as Labramon struggles up to it's feet.

"I never said it was you're Digimon I'd harm bitch! I was telling them to comply or I'll kill you pathetic humans!" The Fugamon then threw his Bone Club directly at Karen. Labramon growls ferally as it rushes forward and intercepts the attack by catching the flying club in his teeth.

"Hey drop that you mongrel!" shouted the Fugamon.

Labramon threw the bone away to the side and unleashed a powerful howl that knocked Fugamon back a few steps with a cry of **Retrieving**. "Back off from my Friends!" He growled with more venom than anyone had heard from the usually sweet puppy Digimon.

"Friends huh? Well if they mean so much to you, try this on! **DAMP CLOUD!** " The Fugamon then threw a ball of electricity at Labramon which blasted him back and caused him to roll along the ground several times.

"LABRAMON!" Karen shouted before rushing to his side, "please be okay." she continued, with worry and fear.

"No need to worry bitch! I'm about to send both of you to the afterlife!" the Fugamon shouted as he began charging a ball of electricity in one hand, whilst the other became wrapped in vile purple energy. "Get ready for a double special!"

Labramon's eyes turn red and black and gold energy ripple across his body. He let's out a strange howl unlike any he has ever gave before, as the Fugamon shouted **Damp Cloud** & **Evil Hurricane** in rapid succession, throwing his hands forward to launch his attacks…only for them to suddenly dissipate as he tries to use them. "What the Hell! Why didn't that work!" Fugamon shouted whilst looking at this hands.

As the ripple of black & gold energy receded Labramon was gone. Instead, in his place stood a black Doberman like Digimon wearing a spiked collar with reds eyes. " **Grau Larm** " the Digimon stated in a gruffer version of Labramon's voice. "You're skills have been sealed away for the moment, and now you're going to pay. Not just for hurting or threatening my friends and I, but also for trying to kill my Human Partner! **Schwartz Strahl** "

The Doberman Digimon then shot a beam of black energy from it's mouth that pierced clean though the Fugamon's chest, as it failed to react in time and took the attack straight on. It collapsed to it's knees and broke apart into data particles. The Portal it arrived through rapidly closing behind it as well.

Karen wrapped her arms around her partner's neck, "I can't believe it. You've reached you're Champion Level!"

"I couldn't let him harm you… and he just made me so angry… those things together let me become Dobermon to protect you." the now identified Doberman stated as he rubbed his head against her shoulder. "Plus I might try and stay in this form. It's still small enough to live in the Flat, but I'm alot tougher now" Which cause a small giggle to come from Karen.

"Come on!" Theo called, a dazed Kamemon in his arms. "We should get inside whilst we can."

"Good idea." Nicole agreed as she picked up a limp Fanbeemon

"We're bringing this guy in with us." Marie stated, whilst carrying the heavily injured dragon that the Fugamon claimed to be responsible for causing. "They're too badly injured to be left alone."

"Okay, and I think most of the Digimon could do with some medical attention" Theo answered. "Hey Dobermon, you still have access to Labramon's **Cure Liquor** healing skill?"

"Karen will need to do small amount of hacking, but afterwards I should be able to access my Rookie Levels Skills without dedigivolving,"

"Thank goodness!" Nicole stated in relief, "if your able to use it to patch up Kamemon & Fanbeemon a bit, we can then focus on keeping the dragon alive."

"He's not just a dragon." Marie stated as she showed them her Digivice, which had taken on a Teal colour with green & red accents "I think wanting t save him made me his Partner." she stated with a sad smile. "I just hope he makes I so I can get to know him… and that the others are okay."


End file.
